Hot N' Heavy  The other way around
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: Things get hot and heavy between Kouga and Inuyasha.


_Ok, let me make this very clear. I am not into guy on guy situations. It's just…gross. But I just find the idea of Kouga and Inuyasha…well, a little hot. AH! Excuse me, I'm sorry, but this is what comes when you're bored and can't work on the chapters of your other stories right now. So I thought of this. It's definitely different than what I'm used to writing but here I go. I hope you guys enjoy this, even though it's Kouga and Inuyasha. –Grins evilly- We'll live through it, I'm sure. __On a side note, coming back to this after a quick break I'm thinking, "Jesus, this 'one-shot' is getting long. Lol._

* * *

><p><em><span>Hot and Heavy—The other way around<span>_

_One Shot:_

"Ugh, you fucker…What the _fuck…"_ Inuyasha exclaimed, shocked—almost dumbly at the sight. Hell no. HELL NO. If he had known Kouga was in the vicinity, he wouldn't be here right now. He avoided that bastard at all costs. They didn't get along. Not at all. They couldn't be in the same field for more than five seconds without blowing up on each other. They might have been allies at one time but that didn't change the fact that they hated each other. They had both loved the same woman but in the end that had blown up in their faces. She hadn't stayed. She knew she couldn't leave her Home forever. Inuyasha didn't blame her. The Modern Era was her Home.

No wonder he hadn't smelled Kouga's wolf scent. Water washed it away. That didn't matter. What mattered was the scene he came to. Hell fucking no. No way. He wanted to believe that he hadn't seen that. He wanted to burn his damn eyes out of his head. He'd stepped into the clearing, the scent of lake water clear to his senses and then he'd seen Kouga. The bastard had his cock shoved up some man's ass. If he remembered correctly, Ginta? HELL! He didn't give a damn. Inuyasha could have sworn that Kouga was an all lady's man. FUCK!

He didn't miss the look of surprise and shock in Kouga's eyes. His skin was already wet from the water and his tanned cheeks red from his extirpations. Inuyasha turned and high-tailed it out of there. He did _not_ need to see that. An hour later Inuyasha was home free. The image would forever be burned into his brain, but he'd likely kill wolf-shit if he ever came near him again. He didn't want to be near any man that did _that. _

"Yo, dog-shit."

Inuyasha jerked his head up at the familiar voice. His ears reeled back in agitation. He growled.

"Ugh…you weren't supposed to see that—"

"Damn right I wasn't supposed to see that." Inuyasha snapped out. He didn't need the reminder. One, two, three…He counted to ten silently in his mind, willing the wolf demon to turn and go back the way he'd come but no such luck. "Go away."

"Nah, I think I'll stay. You already have a nice little fire going."

Inuyasha had barely even drawn a breath before Kouga spoke, dropping down across the fire on his side, propped up on one elbow. Inuyasha growled, agitation riding him. "I said go the fuck away."

"I know what you said, Inuyasha but I'm afraid Ima' have to decline." He pointed a finger towards Inuyasha. "You owe me for all those times I saved Kagome, so I'll stay right where I am, thank you."

"Bullshit. I don't want to spend my time with some gender confused demon." Inuyasha muttered, tensing. Fuck, why couldn't Kouga just leave? Then again, Kouga had always been a stubborn asshole.

Kouga sat up, his hands flying up in defense. "I'm not gender confused. Just never said I like just women."

And there it was again. That imagine from the lake. Ah hell. He was going to kill the wolf bastard. "Ah, hell, Kouga—"

"You should try it sometime."

The words cut Inuyasha off without hindrance. His head snapped up, his eyes narrowing. "_Hell_ no. You're out of your fucking mind, wolf-shit." Inuyasha preferred women. There was just no preference to it. The thought of having some man's cock up his ass or vice versa…His jaw locked, his eyes narrowing at the hard, dull pain that splintered through his jaw. Inuyasha rose to his feet, cupping his aching jaw. "What the hell did you do that for?" He snarled. The bastard had punched him.

"I'm sane, dog-shit. Trust me; I know exactly what I'm doing when I'm doing it. Like I said, never said I was into just women."

Inuyasha opened his mouth. And Kouga landed another punch to his jaw. "That's for calling me wolf shit."

Inuyasha snarled. "You wolf shit—" Another punch landed and Inuyasha snarled.

"I already told you, call me anything but if you call me wolf-shit, I'll knock you on your ass every time."

Oh, wolf-shit was asking for it. Inuyasha rubbed his aching jaw. He saw the next punching coming this time. He dodged to the side, snarling again. "I didn't say shit."

"But you were thinking it." Kouga muttered.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha started. Kouga was asking for it.

"The look on your face."

As if—Another punch caught him unawares and he reared back, stumbling. _"What the fuck!"_ Inuyasha roared.

"I missed you last time." Kouga shook his hand out, flexing his fingers. "You're good for taking stress out on, dog-boy. Thanks."

"Hell no I ain't, wolf-shit—" This time he caught Kouga's fist. No way was the bastard landing another hit. "—if you want that, you go on right ahead and go to your wolf buddies."

Kouga chuckled and jerked his hand back. "I wasn't thinking along those lines, Inuyasha. Seems like someone has a dirty mind right now."

"I'm not going to tell you again, wolf-shit—"

He'd had enough. Kouga drew his hand back, balling it into a fist and let it fly. He took satisfaction in the fact that he took Inuyasha by surprise, his fist catching him in the nose. Dog-boy here was forgetting that he was a half demon. Kouga was full demon. And when he hit, he didn't hold back; Inuyasha would heal just fine. The hit knocked Inuyasha right off his feet and he reeled back, turning on his heel.

Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, growling and spitting curses. Then he felt the weight on his back as Kouga settled over him, straddling his back. Kouga grabbed his arms and jerked them back and twisted them up, holding them together in one hand. He then cupped the back of Inuyasha's head and kept his head pressed down to the ground, his cheek in the dirt. "Now, I'll only say this once more, _dog-shit;_ don't call me wolf-shit again. I don't mind beating the shit out of you. Trust me; I could go on doing it all day."

"Get off me, wolf-sh—"

Well, damn. Didn't Inuyasha ever learn? Kouga sighed. "No. I think I'll just stay here until you make up your mind on what you're going to do. Keep on pissing me off."

Kouga wasn't stupid. He and Inuyasha pissed each other off on purpose. They'd done it the moment they had first met. One insult after another. That was just how they were. "You pissed me off so how about I piss you off by telling you a couple of stories until you calm down, eh?"

"Mother fucker—"

It was easy holding Inuyasha down. Then again, if Inuyasha moved he'd likely break his arm in the hold that he had it in. Kouga took satisfaction in that. Inuyasha had to know that breaking a bone was still painful, no matter what species you were. "Hmmm. Change of plans. You know, I always tagged you as a type that would be dominant. But you're just lying here pretty easy."

"Oh, I'm going to kill yo—"

"And I realized something. I'm the dominant one here. Doesn't surprise me though, considering you're a half demon."

Inuyasha tensed beneath him and then he stiffened. Kouga noticed it immediately; he knew the reason why. There was no way around that. Inuyasha didn't want to believe it and for the first few seconds he _refused _to believe it. Disgust filled him, shock and hell, it kind of pissed him off. As he lay there under Kouga he could feel the heavy length growing against his back through his clothing. And he knew exactly what it was.

"Oh hell no." Inuyasha muttered and bucked up. He immediately succeeded in bucking Kouga off his back. Kouga fell back but he turned, shifting onto his feet so that he skidded back. He righted the bottom half of his clothing but there was no disguising what pushed up beneath those furs. _Hell no. Hell fucking no,_ Inuyasha repeated in his mind over and over again. That just pissed him off. Not only had wolf-shit pinned him down, now he was fucking turned on. Kouga was close enough, just close enough that Inuyasha swung his fist and landed one hard punch to Kouga's chin.

"I owe you five more, bastard."

Kouga rubbed his chin, testing it to make sure it wasn't broken. So dog-boy had quite a hit on him. He winced as the thought brought a subtle throbbing between his thighs. Ah, hell. He just couldn't help that. "That's two more than what I gave you." What the hell was wrong with him? Hell, Inuyasha was turning him on. How messed up was that?

"I'm taking extra." Inuyasha snarled.

Kouga barely dodged the next punch. Needless to say, Inuyasha was pissed. Inuyasha through his arm forward again and Kouga caught it, curling his around Inuyasha's forearm. He jerked and Inuyasha stumbled forward but he didn't release him. He squeezed and sent Inuyasha falling to the ground. Kouga just couldn't help himself. He followed but not in the traditional way. He really wasn't into the laying fully stretched out on top of any man. He straddled Inuyasha's ribs and chest and then leaned forward, cupping his hands over Inuyasha's arms again.

He was a man all for muscles, Kouga wouldn't deny that. If you were a skinny little asshole, then he wouldn't give the guy a second look. He was a sucker for muscles and as he squeezed Inuyasha's arms, oh yea, Inuyasha had muscles. "You remember what I said earlier, dog-shit?" He was going to regret this; he was sure, but what the hell?

"I am going to rip you to pieces and then cut your dick into—"

"Careful, Inuyasha. I'm a Wolf Demon turned on by words. Remember what I said earlier? 'You should try it sometime?' "

Inuyasha stiffened beneath him and beneath his thighs, Kouga could feel the movement. Inuyasha exploded. "_HELL_ no—" His exclamation ended on a hiss when Kouga leaned back and reached behind. He closed his hand around Inuyasha's cock through the material of his pants. It was soft and small in his hand but still there—very noticeable. Kouga wasn't disappointed by that fact though. He was surprised that even when Inuyasha wasn't aroused he had no trouble finding what he wanted _right there. _Even soft, Inuyasha had size.

"Hell yes. Like I said, you should try it sometime. You'd be surprised." Kouga squeezed and held Inuyasha's body in his hand, a warning grip. Inuyasha bucked beneath him, fury riding in his eyes, cursing Kouga with every breath. "But let's get something straight. I'm the dominant one in this relationship. That's just how I am. Right now, it's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

"Get off me, wolf-shit—" Inuyasha started.

"Oh, poor choice of words." Kouga muttered. He really didn't like being called that, especially by Inuyasha. That was one thing that had started a lot of problems between them. Instead of punching Inuyasha though, Kouga reared his hand back and then down again, _into_ Inuyasha's pants. His hand came into direct contact with Inuyasha's flaccid flesh. He cupped the soft weight and squeezed, moving his hand up and down as much as he could. A smirk appeared at the corner of his lips at the heat that radiated into his palm and then the sudden hardness that begin to fill that soft skin.

"Well, I'll be damned, Inuyasha." He squeezed again but this time he was squeezing hard, hot flesh. Inuyasha's cock was longer than his hand, almost as wide. Surprise, surprise.

"I'm going to rip your dick off and then see you try to do this shit." Inuyasha snarled.

"Deny it all you want, Inuyasha. This is rich. Who woulda' known? You can't say you don't want it because hey, any other man wouldn't be hard right now. Try to deny _this."_ Kouga emphasized 'this' with a hard glide of his hand, up and down Inuyasha's cock. It was a little different, Kouga admitted. He'd always hated Inuyasha; but that made this just a little hotter. He'd never thought he'd be turned on by Inuyasha but dammit, he was more than turned on right now. He was fucking hot for the dog demon. Who knew?

So caught in his thoughts Kouga never saw the fist that came flying his way. It connected with his jaw and he wondered through the dull pain, _why did they always go for the jaw?_ He stumbled back, falling on his ass and Inuyasha rolled to his feet. Kouga muttered something beneath his breath and launched himself at Inuyasha. What had he said?

He was the dominant one here.

Kouga barely made it. He had to give Inuyasha that. He was fast—just not fast enough. He knocked into Inuyasha and brought him down to his hands and knees. He took brutal advantage and hunched himself over Inuyasha's body. He went straight for what he wanted, his arm sliding around Inuyasha's stomach as he let his weight settle over Inuyasha's body, his chest to his back, and then slid his hand down Inuyasha's pants again. Inuyasha's cock had softened some but not for long. He wasn't giving Inuyasha that chance. He gripped Inuyasha's cock in his hand and started pumping his cock hard and fast in his hand through his pants. The material hindered him but he didn't care right now. He had to deal with Inuyasha first.

It was just as easy as he thought. Inuyasha cursed him, threatened to kill him, but the cock in his hand was hard again, hot and throbbing as he pumped it, stroked it hard. "You see, Inuyasha. One thing about men that is better than women, _we_ know what _we_ want. You're a hard guy like me and if you're _anything_ like me, you like to be stroked fucking hard and fast." Kouga muttered. "You can't lie about this. You can't hide it and there's no other explanation for it than you're enjoying this. You like it…eh?"

Kouga cursed at the material hindered his movements and then moved his free hand down to Inuyasha's hips and jerked one side of his pants down and then the other.

"You fucking bastard." Inuyasha snarled, his voice hard. Breathless.

Finally. Kouga shoved Inuyasha's pants down around his thighs. Finally he had the freedom to move his hand. He shifted his grip upward so Inuyasha's cock was pointed away from his body, almost pointing to the ground. He started pumping his hand up and down, squeezing from one end to the other. Kouga paused, his hand in the middle of Inuyasha's cock before he started stroking Inuyasha hard and fast. So good. "Imagine doing this in a woman's body? I'm sure you have, just like this, but without a hand here. But this is good, isn't it?" Inuyasha was still cursing him but the way his fingers were tearing into the ground, oh yea, Inuyasha was enjoying this feeling.

Kouga moved closer and then rocked his fur clad hips against Inuyasha's ass. Hard. Ah hell, that felt good. So damn good. "And this? Do you like this?" Kouga settled a hard, steady rhythm with his hand and then began rocking, grinding his hips against Inuyasha ass. He was so damn hard he was afraid he might come any second. When had he ever been this hard, this turned on? Inuyasha refused to answer him but Kouga didn't care. He had all the answer he needed in the throbbing cock in his hand. He began dry humping Inuyasha, grinding hard, up and down, against Inuyasha's ass. Fuck!

Kouga stopped suddenly as he felt a hot, warning wet spurt on the back of his hand. "Oh man. Hell, Inuyasha…what was that 'hell no' that you kept saying earlier? Oh, you're definitely liking this—"

"Fuck no." Inuyasha hissed, obviously panting. He shifted and started to move from beneath Kouga's body—

"You were about to cum. You were definitely liking this. No, don't move. We're not done." He tightened his hold on Inuyasha and moved back, just a little. "You can't come yet. Fuck no, not yet, Inuyasha. In a little while…" He wasn't going to give Inuyasha the chance to back out of this. Not when he had him, even in denial, so hot and hard. "Now, to the fun part…trust me, Inuyasha." He almost snickered at that. Inuyasha would never trust him. Then again, he'd never trust Inuyasha. It was a little hard maneuvering his pants down with one hand because he wasn't letting go of Inuyasha's cock. It was a shove here, a shove there and then he tugged the fur around his hips further down around his thighs. Hell, that was a little more difficult than he'd planned.

Now that that part was done with, he almost groaned. His cock rose up, hot, hard and heavy. Oh yea, this was the hardest he'd ever been. And for his own 'enemy'. "This may hurt a little, 'Yasha…" He squeezed Inuyasha's cock again and felt the hard throb that tore through it. Oh God, Inuyasha was enjoying this. He hated him for it, Kouga knew, but that didn't matter. He was still fighting him, but that didn't matter. He drew back inches and cupped the base of his cock and poised it towards Inuyasha's ass. He knew Inuyasha was going to be tight as hell. He pressed against Inuyasha's ass with the tip of his cock and then released the base. He cupped Inuyasha's ass again and then pulled at the flesh, revealing what he wanted. He pressed his hips forward and then paused.

"This isn't going to work." Kouga muttered. At least, not yet. He knew he'd never make it inside Inuyasha without hurting him—that was inevitable. Inuyasha would live through the pain. But hell, Kouga really didn't want the dry pain. Kouga kept his grip on Inuyasha's cock as he lifted his hand and spit into his palm. Inches from lubricating his throbbing cock he paused. Hell yes. He jerked back, releasing Inuyasha instantly. But not for long. He jumped over Inuyasha's kneeling body and landed on his feet in front of him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha snarled, drawing up.

Kouga could see the reasoning and denial starting to form in Inuyasha's eyes. Too bad, he thought. Not happening, especially not now. "It'll hurt a lot less this way." Kouga said and cupped Inuyasha's head in his hands and jerked him forward. He liked it this way; knowing Inuyasha didn't know what he was going to do until it was too late. He wouldn't have time to form any compression on his lips. Nothing.

Realization formed in Inuyasha's eyes. "_Hell no—"_

And Kouga jerked Inuyasha's head forward. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and Kouga swore. Ah hell. How hot was this? Inuyasha might be fighting him still but he wasn't fighting him as much. Oh yea, Inuyasha was liking this more than he was letting on and when Kouga was inside his body, Kouga was going to show him just how enjoyable this could be. "Hell yes." Kouga muttered, his voice gruff. "It was either this, my own hand or rip your ass and my hand wouldn't have gotten my near enough wet." He muttered.

He'd shoved just inches past the tip in Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha's mouth was tight, the tightest he'd had. Who woulda' guessed? Kouga wasn't so sure he was going to last long enough to fuck Inuyasha. He'd never been so turned on before and he did _not _want to leave Inuyasha's mouth. He wouldn't mind cumming in Inuyasha's mouth or even on his body, for that matter.

"Tell you what, Inuyasha." Kouga muttered. He withdrew his hips so that his cock popped free from Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha growled, his body tensing as he started to rise, murder _and_ arousal in those golden eyes. "You just keep fighting, don't ya', Inuyasha? Keep on denying it but the proof is right down _there."_ He motioned towards the thick, heavy length rising up from between Inuyasha's thighs. "Suck my cock, make me come in your mouth and we can stop there. I hate to admit it but you have a hot mouth…" Sounded cheesy but it was the truth. "Right now, I prefer that."

"Fuck that—"

Kouga couldn't help himself. Every time Inuyasha talked, every time he denied this, he lost a little bit of his self-praised Wolf Demon control. He just couldn't help it. The moment Inuyasha opened his mouth, Kouga thrust his hips forward. He groaned, his head falling back as the movement pushed half of his length inside Inuyasha's mouth. The growl that rose up around his cock sent a shudder down his spine. That was the shit. That was good. So fucking hot. "You like this, damn you. Suck it, Inuyasha and I'll cum. Keep on denying it. But you know what?" Kouga couldn't help himself. He rocked his hips, thrusting back and forth in one subtle move.

"But you know what? How do you like it sucked? Suck me like you want yours sucked—_Ah, shit!"_ Kouga groaned, cursing suddenly as Inuyasha sucked hard and then he slammed his head forward and Kouga almost howled at the feel of his cock sliding down and into Inuyasha's throat—tight! He felt the rippling tugs as Inuyasha coughed and then gagged around him. Well, Inuyasha hadn't expected that to happen. But he'd taken him up on his word. So Inuyasha liked the sucking hard too, eh? "Again, Inuyasha." Kouga muttered, his voice almost hoarse.

Inuyasha did it again and Kouga almost came then and there. Inuyasha had learned from that lesson though. He was careful, taking only half his length. It was still good though. Kouga liked this side of Inuyasha—he knew what he wanted and Kouga definitely wanted that too. "Fuck yes, Inuyasha." But he wanted deep again. He speared his hands into Inuyasha's white hair and then pulled, jerking his head forward. Inuyasha gagged in shock, his throat widening partially from the cock that filled it.

Screw that, Kouga realized. He didn't want to cum in Inuyasha's mouth or on his body. He didn't want to feel the hot, tight caress of his mouth. He wanted to fuck Inuyasha. Screw his promise. "Hell." Kouga cursed, panting and then jerked his hips back. He almost came as Inuyasah's throat caressed him, as he left the tight mouth.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha gasped out, his voice hoarse from the two wide, hard thrust that had filled his mouth.

"Screw what I said." Kouga hissed out, clenching his teeth as he kneeled behind Inuyasha. He was harder than before and he knew his cock was more than enough lubricated to do what he was fixing to do. "You know exactly what I'm fixing to do, 'Yasha. Don't deny it." He gripped Inuyasha's hips and without warning he thrust. He howled as his cock slammed through the brutal, tight muscles. Unused. His head fell back. It was hotter than he'd anticipated. Inuyasha was so fucking tight. Oh yea, he'd hurt Inuyasha, shocked him with the thrust. He'd just have to get used to it, wouldn't he?

Things were about to get hot and heavy because he didn't like to take things slow. "Sorry—" Kouga muttered, sensing Inuyasha's pain. "—no way around that." But it'd get better. Kouga would make sure of that. "See, I told you that you should try it and what do you think now?" Kouga panted out but he didn't give Inuyasha the chance to answer, not that he'd listen anyways. He rose up onto his knees and gripped Inuyasha's hips and reared back. Kouga winced at the tight grip surrounding his cock.

"Fuck, you're tight." He thrust back in. Hard, ramming his hips deep so that they smacked against his ass. Kouga dropped his head back, gritting his teeth against the painful pleasure. "Don't worry." He grimaced, trying to smile but never quiet making it. "You're hurting me, too." Not that he cared, though, obviously. He thrust right through it. He didn't stop, he just kept going. It was hard thrusting through the tight grip but he couldn't stay still. Each thrust was brutal pleasure. Just like his thrusts. He didn't start off slow and he wasn't going to slow down; he wasn't going to end slow. He reared back again, his knees grinding against the dirt as his hips started pounding, slamming against Inuyasha's ass, shoving his cock into the hot, tight hole.

Kouga knew he wasn't going to last long, not with how tight Inuyasha was. The Dog Demon was going to squeeze the come from his cock at this rate. He growled, his hips slamming back and forth, the sound of their flesh meeting. "Damn—" He cursed Inuyasha, slamming hard and deep, jerking back. "—you." He hunched over Inuyasha's sweating body, oh yea, Inuyasha was beyond enjoying this now. He hunched over him and began rubbing his hips, grinding and almost dry humping his way to release against Inuyasha's yes. Inuyasha was tight Kouga started humping harder.

He reached an arm beneath Inuyasha's body and slid his hand down the hard stomach. His hand came in contact with Inuyasha's which was steadily pumping his own cock. Kouga groaned at the image that immediately popped into his head and started slamming his hips harder, as hard as he could in this position. He jerked Inuyasha's hand away and took its place and started jerking at the massively growing cock in his hand. He heard Inuyasha groan and then three hard strokes later Inuyasha was cumming in his hard in long, thick ropes of cum that shot forward.

"Fuck yes." Kouga groaned and jerked back and started ramming his pelvis forward, sweat rolling down his chest as he watched his thick cock disappear into Inuyasha's ass. He could feel his balls drawing up tight, the base of his cock tingling. "You want to know how the female feels, Inuyasha? To be filled, hot and heavy? _This_ is how it feels." Kouga snarled as he slammed his hips forward one more time and then his cock pulsed, throbbing in the tight confines of Inuyasha's ass. His head fell back as he worked his hips, pumping every last hot, heavy spurt of cum from his balls.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>

_As I'm not into the Yaoi thing, I will say that this is not something I normally do. But I have to admit, this was pretty hot to write and I hope my faithful readers will think so, too. Please review and thank you for taking the time to read this…weird…but hot story. Hahaha. _


End file.
